A technology is known in which a pointer represented by the shape of an arrow or the like is displayed in a superimposed manner on a 3D image (a stereoscopic image) and is used to instruct an arbitrary position in the 3D image. For example, in JP-A 2012-173865, a technology is disclosed in which the pointer display position in a left parallax image and the pointer display position in a right parallax image are shifted according to the parallax at a position in the depth direction of a virtual space that is used for the purpose of stereoscopic display.
However, in the conventional technology, appearance resulting from the relative positional relationship between an object (a target for viewing) and the pointer cannot be presented with accuracy. For that reason, it is difficult for a viewer to accurately figure out the pointing position.